


Sweet Things Come from the Bitter

by WatermelonAntlers



Series: Valvert Modern AU [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonAntlers/pseuds/WatermelonAntlers
Summary: Uh... some cute shit. How Valvert meets and their first kiss. Oh also, modern au.I don't even know why I added Fantine into this honestly.





	Sweet Things Come from the Bitter

     Javert woke up in a hospital bed. Some medical monitors were to his right, and an empty bedside table to his left. The table in movies that was filled with flowers, cards, and the classic cheesy stuff — but for Javert it was empty.  
     A nurse, who was quite physically built, entered the room. He said, “I see you’re awake.” and he smiled kindly to Javert as he went over to check the monitors.  
     “I suppose I am.” Javert commented offhandedly. Then there was silence as the nurse checked whatever he was checking, and Javert went back to his thoughts. Javert scanned the room, taking note of a few different things here and there. “Who dressed me?” He asked out of the blue.  
     The nurse answered simply, “I did.”  
     After a moment Javert said, “I guess I should at least get your name then, eh?”  
     The nurse chuckled, “It’s Jean.”

* * *

     Half a year later Javert was at Jean’s house with the one other in their friend group, Fantine. In the hospital Javert quickly became friends with his nurse, and they stayed in contact after Javert left. After about a week of friendship outside of the hospital, Jean introduced Javert to Fantine; and they too became friends, resulting in all three of them being close friends. Now the three — you could say, are inseparable.  
     All three of them were in Jean’s living room, watching some Christmas movie, when Jean stood up and went into the kitchen. He claimed to be getting some hot chocolate for everyone.  
     Seven minutes later Fantine said, “What’s taking Jean so long?” Javert shrugged. “Javert,” Fantine started once again. “would you please go check on Jean?”  
     “Bitch, I ain’t your slave.”  
     Five more minutes later, after a shit ton of complaining, Javert was now trudging over to the kitchen. And when he opened the door to enter the kitchen, Jean was walking through the door at the very same time, and they walked into each other. Unlike someone else in this situation, the two gays didn’t move. They were so close that they could feel the other’s breath, and their chests were touching. Both men flushed.  
     “Got the hot chocolate?” Javert asked, still not moving away from Jean.  
     “Just remembered, I’m out of hot chocolate powder stuff.” Jean laughed a tiny bit, and continued the eye contact.  
     “That explains why you took so long then.” Javert cracked a small smile as he made the comment.  
     Jean laughed again, but in doing so he looked up. “Well…” Jean sighed, but it wasn't true. “I may not be the best at identifying plants, but I’m pretty sure that’s mistletoe.” To be honest, Jean himself put the mistletoe there. He may have or may not have planned to take to long looking for the powder, and for this to happen. Of course he told Fantine his little plan so she wouldn’t come to the kitchen instead of Javert.  
     Javert went a shade of pink, and looked down at his shoes. Javert had to admit he liked Jean more than friends for a bit now. Because of this, one would think Javert would love this moment, but holiday obligations wasn’t the way he wanted to kiss Jean Valjean for the first time.  
     “Javert,” Jean unintentionally lowered his voice. He gently cupped Javert’s cheek, and Javert leaned into Jean’s hand, looking up and meeting Jean’s eyes again. Jean slowly startled to lean in, his eyes fluttering closed.  
_Screw it_ , Javert thought. _I’m going to kiss him. I don’t give a fuck if it’s just because of mistletoe._ Javert slowly closed his eyes along with Jean, and leaned in a tad too.  
     As their noses were touching, and their lips almost, Jean asked, “May I kiss you?” he smirked.  
     Javert giggled as much as he could with them being so close. “You may Monsieur.”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the title Sweet Things Come from the Bitter because Javert was in the hospital (met Jean) because of a suicide attempt.  
> Also "-the two gays.." isn't a typo.


End file.
